


A failing date?

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's evening is ruined when his date doesn't show up and he has been waiting for nothing, but that suddenly changes when someone else decides to join him.<br/>---<br/>"Sorry I'm late, babe. Just when I was about to leave, the ambulance returned with a patient," the new man said loudly and, to Percy's surprise, sat down with him.<br/>"I'm Oliver. Just play along, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A failing date?

Percy looked at the door for the thousand time this evening and checked his watch again. Half an hour. He had been waiting thirty minutes already and still Michael wasn't here!

"Are you ready to order, dear?" the waitress asked for the ninth time tonight.

"Just a cola," Percy told her with a forced smile. He was sure Michael would come any minute now.

"You're sure?" the waitress asked and Percy saw the pity in her eyes and the way she tried to ignore that the table was set for two.

"Yes, yes, he'll be here in a few minutes. He's just a bit late," he tried to explain. He's just a bit late... like always. But never, _never,_ had he made Percy wait more than ten minutes without a good reason.

He felt the people stare at him and heard the whispering. They probably all felt sorry for the man with the flowers who waited desperately on a date who wouldn't show up.

"This one is on the house," the waitress said when she returned with his cola and she smiled apologetically. Even though she meant no harm and tried to cheer him up, he felt worse than he already had done. Everyone was able to see his failure.

The door opened and Percy looked up, hoping for Michael. The color of the hair of the man who had entered was the samen, but it wasn't his sort-of-boyfriend. Defeated, Percy started to gather his belongings and wanted to leave. The whispering became even worse.

"Sorry I'm late, babe. Just when I was about to leave, the ambulance returned with a patient," the new man said loudly and, to Percy's surprise, sat down with him.

"I'm Oliver. Just play along, okay?" the man whispered.

Percy hid his amazement and answered with a smile. "It's okay, dear. Did you at least save him?" 

Oliver took Percy's hand in his own and put them on the table. "He's stable now and he should live." Percy noticed no one paid attention anymore and he lowered his voice. "Thank you." 

Oliver smiled. "Any time. The one who ditched you is a dick. You deserve more."

Percy opened his mouth to defend Michael, but he realized Oliver had a point. Michael acted sometimes like a dick. "I guess you're right. I'm Percy." 

Because they were still holding hands and because it would be weird for lovers to introduce themselves, Oliver just squeezed Percy's hand. "Nice to meet you. Are you ready to order?" 

"Wait, you're really gonna have dinner with me?" Percy said surprised. He hadn't expected Oliver to stay with him.

"Of course! I heard the chicken tastes really great here." Before Percy could say anything - whether it was a thank you or a protest - Oliver had drawn the attention of the waitress and had ordered, so Percy ordered too.

As time passed, he found himself really enjoying Olivers company. He was smart, funny and gentle. He turned out to be really a physician, but he coached the local soccerteam too and had amazing stories about it, like that time Timmy accidentally had set the bal on fire.

Before Percy even realized it, it was dark and the restaurant was about to close.

"I'll pay," Oliver said, but this time Percy protested. Oliver had saved him today from total embarrassment, the least he could do was pay his food.

"All right, but the next time I'm the one who's paying," Oliver told him as they walked back home. Apparently they lived in the same neighborhood and they had decided to walk together.

"Does that mean there is going to be a next time?" Percy asked teasingly, but his heart made a salto and a whole zoo escaped in his belly. Suddenly Oliver seemed very nervous and the air changed.

"Well, only if you want," Oliver mumbled. "As friends of course!" he added quickly. "I don't want to get in trouble with your boyfriend."

Percy's smile faded a little by that word. Boyfriend... Yes, he had been dating Michael for a while now, but he wouldn't consider him as boyfriend material. He wasn't even sure he wanted to keep their really complicated relationship. Of course, people had their flaws, but Michael seemed to have a lot more than common.

Percy surprised them both by stepping closer. Without really wanting to think about how stupid his action would be, he leaned closer, whispered "what boyfriend?" and kissed Oliver. 


End file.
